Naruto (If I owned it)
by Kiba Inuzuka Fanatic
Summary: The first chapter has the summary, mainly because I am a very wordy person. So, if you want the summary, check the first chapter. There are 4 OC's and stuff, so... yeah.
1. Summary

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, no matter how much it sucks to say so. Now if you will excuse me, I must go in a corner, curl into a ball, and cry.

This is following (most) of the Naruto storyline, but more specifically, it follows my OC's Ryuu Shifutoma, Shiori Chiya, and Mira Chiya. These three characters act as the other half of a club in this story with the OC's and my favorite team. (Team Kurenai ftw!) And I might make a few other stories similar to this one for the other teams (Asuma and Guy) if everybody likes this one. But for now, it's just Team Kurenai. Now then:

In the Land of Fire, specifically the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there lives a hero. When evil comes around, he's always there to fend it off. However, what about all of those people in support? What about the other characters? What about one Team Kurenai? Add in three OC's and whaddaya have? A Naruto Side Story. That. Is. What. We. Follow. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, the Boy and Dog tag-team of deadly awesomeness. Hinata Hyuga, the adorable shy girl who kicks butt. Shino Aburame, the silent kid who loves bugs and adjusting his glasses (yet he can still kick some major tail). Shiori and Mira Chiya, the twins who have major skills in Genjutsu and Taijutsu respectively (and crushes on Shino and Sasuke). Ryuu Shifutoma, the shape-shifting, blue loving, crushing-on-Kiba, ninja who plays the flute. These seven people make up the band of friends (and lovers sometimes) who will kick butt, kiss a little, hang out, and kick some more butt. 'Cause what kind of story about ninjas doesn't have butt-kicking? Hmm?

Story warnings: It's rated T for the most part, but if it comes up, I might change it to M. There is a gay pairing and maybe a little bit of bashing against Team Kakashi (whoops). Pairings (Kiba x OC) (Sasuke x OC) (Naruto x Hinata) (Shino x OC) and others that don't stand out as much. So if you don't like something in the story, don't read it. 'Cause otherwise you just want to upset yourself, and who wants to do that? There is also some language and some blushing and fainting (mainly from Hinata and Ryuu).


	2. Chapter 1

Ryuu Shifutoma woke up to the rays of sunlight blazing through his window. He groaned and rolled out of bed. "Aw, is it morning already? Man, I was hoping for some more sleep. Hm?" Ryuu looked at his calendar. "Gah! It's the fifteenth! I'm gonna be late for the orientation!" Ryuu threw on some clothes, put on his ninja headband and looked at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the headband. He wore a dark blue shirt with black shorts and white gloves. His sandals were a light grey color and he always had his aqua-colored hoodie on. His hair was spiky and aquamarine and his eyes were a piercing green. After adjusting his headband, Ryuu practically launched himself out the door.

On his way to the orientation, he saw his friend Shiori Chiya waiting by a tree for him. "Hey! Shiori!"

Shiori was friends with Sakura and Ino until she met Ryuu and Ino slapped him for calling Sasuke stupid. It wasn't Ryuu's fault he was smarter than Sasuke. Shiori had pumpkin orange hair with streaks of dirty blonde. She had hazelnut eyes and a somewhat pale skin tone. Shiori was about the same height as Shino and she wore a black bow in her hair at almost all times. The only differences between her and her sister were their eye color, and there wasn't much of a difference there anyway. Shiori had hazelnut eyes and Mira had brown eyes. Shiori looked up and turned Ryuu's way, smiling. "Took you long enough, slow poke." She teased.

He laughed, "Ah whatever, today's orientation, c'mon!"

"Oh, slow down. We have 5 minutes still and it's just down the road. Besides, Kiba's there already and waiting for us. So don't blow it again." she reprimanded, knowing as well as their other friends about Ryuu's crush on Kiba.

Ryuu blushed, "Agh, pipe down!" Shiori started laughing hysterically, "Oh well, c'mon, the rest of us are waiting." Ryuu's smile widened, "The whole gang?" Shiori nodded. "Alright!" They set off for the building to see the rest of their friends.

The 'gang' as Ryuu put it was a band of seven people who made an oath to be a group of best friends for life. The band called themselves 'CHASCII' because of the first letters of all the members' last names. In order, they were Shiori Chiya, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Ryuu Shifutoma, Mira Chiya, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru Inuzuka. They determined Akamaru might as well be like a twin to Kiba, so he was an Inuzuka as well.

Shiori was considered a master of Genjutsu for her age, often sought out by Kurenai for some training. As Kurenai always said, the village needed more Genjutsu talents. Mira was a Taijutsu specialist, preferring to jump in the fray and beat the crap out of everyone, thinking about the consequences later.

Shiori wasn't as blunt or reckless as her twin, Mira. She always had some plan thought out or at least a glimpse of a plan. Mira, however, would just jump in and start kicking. She got aggressive fast and was very touchy. People say Shiori and Mira were the perfect team, since they could read each other's thoughts and movements like open books. The two, put with Ryuu, were unstoppable.

Ryuu was a tricky one. The most information people had about him was as follows: He's very friendly and tends to think more about other people than himself. He's caring, understanding, and very smart. He once outmaneuvered Sasuke in battle. After that, everybody believed him when he said he had a photographic memory.

Ryuu was smarter than most teachers gave him credit for, but because he wanted to stay in class with his friends, he faked his grades to make himself seem less smart. He had no family, but nobody knew where he lived. He would always visit with the Chiya twins after classes every day and go home alone. He hated bullying and often stuck up for Naruto. He had a crush on Kiba, which almost everyone either knew or could figure out. He was very handy with ninja tools and could sneak up on almost anybody. Ryuu could manipulate people very easily and was able to lie like nobody else. He could also see another person's lie a mile away. He was always trying to get Kiba to notice him and would often follow Kiba from a distance. He was always disappearing. The few people who saw him when he disappeared say he either reads books and scrolls or plays a flute.

Lastly, the most vital thing people knew about Ryuu so far was he was _not_ a morning person. Just ask Sakura. Ryuu sat down in an empty seat and went to sleep because he hated mornings. Sakura, being a goody two shoes and a know-it-all, woke him up. He picked her up in front of the whole class, teacher included, and threw her out of the window. They were three stories up and he did it with one arm. After that, nobody woke him up or even talked to him in the mornings except the CHASCII kids. And even they kept a slight distance.

Kiba, who was waiting for his friends, heard two people running his way and looked up, spotting them. "Hey guys what took you so long? Hinata, Mira, and Shino are already inside." The two apologized between breaths. When they had recuperated, they walked inside the building to the orientation room.

They stepped inside the orientation room and took their seats along two desks of three. They were in the middle of a conversation when Ryuu noticed Hinata staring at Naruto and blushing. Ryuu gasped dramatically. "Hinata, do you LIKE Naruto?" he said laughing. Hinata's blush deepened, proving his theory.

The Chiya twins went girl mode in seconds. "Oh my gosh, he's obnoxious to me, but seeing you blush is so endearing you should totally ask him out. We can help."

Kiba was officially alienated. "When they go girl mode, they sure can spout some words alright." Shino nodded solemnly and Akamaru yipped.

Then, out of the blue, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno burst through the door shouting "I'm first!" simultaneously. They proceeded to argue, until Sakura noticed that Uchiha kid over by the wall. She gasped and ran over Naruto in trying to get to him.

Next thing Ryuu knew, almost all of the girls in the class went and argued over who got to sit next to Sasuke. The CHASCII kids looked straight at Mira with smirks. "Hey Mira, you gonna go fight over your crush?" Ryuu asked.

Mira blushed, "Oh are we gonna go over crushes now? Hey Ryuu, you gonna go ask…" Mira was about to get revenge when an extremely dangerous look on Ryuu's face warned her. "…ask, uh, the world who it will throw at you?" she covered horribly, but Kiba sniffed out the lie. Literally.

"What? Ryuu, you like someone?! Holy crap, that's awesome! Who is it?" Ryuu's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He just stammered nonsense until he heard the gasps of multiple girls. He looked over to see Naruto kissing Sasuke, before they both turned away and gagged. The Sasuke stalkers seemed ready to beat the life out of him. Unfortunately for them, Mira got there first.

"BASTARD!" She yelled in his face. She threw him across the room and made some hand signs. Right before the finale, the teachers stepped in to help, but only succeeded in interrupting the jutsu and not so much the beating of Naruto. The CHASCII kids looked towards Mira's empty seat and sighed.

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin; first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka was telling the class, shocking most people.

The CHASCII members looked together. "I hope we don't get separated." Ryuu voiced everyone's thoughts.

Iruka kept talking. "We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up."

Ryuu nodded, 'Well that's good. If we're anything, we're diverse.' He thought.

"I will now announce the squads." Iruka said. "Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" Naruto cheered and Sakura hung her head, much to the annoyance of Mira. She hated it when people made scenes like that. "…and Sasuke Uchiha." When Iruka finished, they switched roles. Sakura cheered and Naruto hung his head.

Ryuu looked over to the dejected Hinata, about to cheer her up when Iruka interrupted him. "Next, Squad Eight: Hinata Hyuga…"

Hinata jumped, "Y-yes sir."

"…Kiba Inuzuka…" Iruka continued. Kiba chuckled.

"…Shino Aburame." The teacher concluded while Shino balanced his glasses again.

"How did you get in his group?!" Ryuu looked over to see Sakura and Ino in their natural habitats. They were fighting. Again. But this time, Shikamaru got involved. "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

Ino huffed. "You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

Shikamaru turned over. "No, I don't get it, 'cause I'm not a _girl_."

Ino sighed, "You are so full of yourself. Jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Now Squad Ten." Iruka continued, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

Shikamaru laughed. "Hah! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

"...And Choji Akimichi." Choji responded in his usual way: eating four chips in constant succession, much to Ino's dismay.

"And the last, Squad Eleven: Mira and Shiori Chiya, and Ryuu Shifutoma. Those are all the squads." Iruka settled.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined, "Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?!" Mira practically launched herself at him. Again. Once more, Iruka stepped in. "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." The whole class was laughing by this point.

Even Kiba was, however much Ryuu didn't want to believe it. He didn't like it that his crush was being mean to another person, especially since Ryuu already found out they were on separate teams. There goes hopes of asking Kiba out. Ryuu slouched.

Iruka cleared his throat. "After lunch, you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed." The class started walking outside as the CHASCII kids stayed in.

"Well, at least we were just divided by two." Mira supplied, backed by Shiori and Shino. Hinata simply nodded and Kiba was too busy setting up a prank on the Jonin.

Ryuu was sprawled out on the floor, not really caring. 'I mean, I knew going for Kiba was a long-shot, but I never knew how long. I guess I shouldn't even try, but I can't stop thinking about him. He's cute, friendly, loyal, nice, caring, and very… hot.' Ryuu blushed.

"Hey Ryuu, you okay?" Kiba asked, concern in his wolf-like features. Ryuu blushed further and nodded. Mira, Shiori, and Hinata all sighed at Kiba's cluelessness.

Meanwhile, however, Shino had a plan. "Hey guys, I was wondering, maybe we could have a party at my house tomorrow after our first training with our Jonin instructors? Just the seven of us?" They weren't all that surprised at Shino's suggestion, knowing on the inside, Shino liked small parties with his friends. So they accepted breezily, Ryuu just nodding glumly.

"W-well, um, w-w-we should get g-going to meet our J-Jonin instruct-tors." Hinata stammered.

Ryuu sighed, "That's it Hinata, I'm going covert. You'll be going on a date with Naruto by the end of this week. Screw him being obnoxious." Everybody was startled by Ryuu's sudden determination and Hinata simply fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the Jonin instructors came in, they were surprised to see the six ninjas training. That is, they were proud until they saw all of them were looking in the opposite direction of the target. Hinata was judging the others' throws, as she had Byakugan. Shino threw his kunai towards the instructors, seeing them get ready to block, he made a hand sign and infused the kunai with his chakra from a distance, making it turn tail and fly past his face, nearing the target's bull's-eye, but it missed slightly. "You got close Shino." Hinata encouraged, but Shino shook his head. "Not quite," he said, "I'll have to work on my turn a little more."

The instructors' faces were surprised. One of them, Kurenai, stepped up. "You guys have been training at _this_ skill level?" she asked.

Hinata nodded. "Hah!" bragged Kiba. "What skill level? I could do this in my sleep!" Kiba threw one of the kunai, doing the same as Shino and it turned and hit the bull's-eye. He cheered loudly and hugged the closest person: Ryuu. Shiori stopped gaping at Kiba's achievement and watched Ryuu closely when she saw the hug he received. Ryuu smiled goofily and started to sway. "Catch him!" Shiori yelled. Hinata, who was also watching Ryuu, ran to catch him with Shiori.

_THUMP._

They didn't make it. Ryuu fainted, hitting the ground just before Hinata made it to him. Everybody in the room looked over to see what the noise was and saw Ryuu in a heap on the floor, still smiling like an idiot. Kurenai shot forward, "Is he okay? What happened?"

Mira waved her off. "He'll be fine," she said, "He always does that around a certain someone." Kurenai looked confused.

Kiba looked over to Ryuu, worried. "What happened? Should we get a medical ninja?

Jukio, Squad Eleven's Jonin, shook his head. "Nah, he's probably just dehydrated."

Kiba laughed, "I'll get him some water. Besides, I already got the bull's-eye before you guys, I can spare some practice time." Running out the door with Akamaru at his heels, Kiba called over his shoulder. "Good luck being as awesome as I am!"

Shino sighed a little, "Oh well. I guess he'll be back soon. I hope." Just as he said that, Ryuu came to. Shino halted. "Not the person I was talking about, but I guess that works too." Mira laughed.

"You sure he's okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said, "Ryuu's never been hugged by Kiba before. If you didn't notice, he practically turned into a tomato right before he dropped." Hinata laughed. When she realized she'd said so much, she blushed and mumbled something so quiet, nobody heard her.

Mira just laughed, "At least Ryuu didn't talk in his sleep again. Last time we had to cover for him so much with Kiba it hurt." She laughed heartily.

Ryuu blushed furiously, "Sh-shut up!"

Kurenai looked at Ryuu curiously. "You like _Kiba_?" she asked. Ryuu's blush reddened as he nodded reluctantly. Kurenai giggled, "Oh, that's so sweet. You want him to share his dog bone?" If it were possible, Ryuu's blush would have deepened even further. Because of his Kekkei Genkai, he was able to transform into and understand and communicate with any animal he chose. Therefore, he knew a little better than others how dogs sometimes share their dog bones with potential mates or alpha dogs. Seeing as Kiba's clan was made up of dog ninjas, sharing dog bones was custom in their clan as well. Ryuu was definitely _not_ the alpha dog.

"Sh-sh-shut up! I d-do not!" Ryuu shouted. Everybody in the room laughed at Ryuu. Kurenai smiled, "I think you're lying, but let's save that for another time."

Just then, Kiba returned to see Ryuu awake. "Hey, you're awake! Guess you don't need this water." He proceeded to tell everyone about his earlier bull's-eye, the whole time being watched by a smiling Ryuu.

* * *

><p>"Ryuu!" Ryuu turned at hearing his voice to see Kiba and Akamaru running up to him. "Oh. H-hey guys." Ryuu said, blushing slightly. 'Dang it! Why do I always blush around him?!' Ryuu thought to himself, frustrated.<p>

"There you are, Ryuu. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park. Akamaru wanted to play Ninja Fetch, and we need another person." Kiba said, his hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ryuu looked at him with a confused expression. "Ninja… Fetch?"

Kiba laughed, "Oh that's right, you probably don't know. Ninja Fetch is common in the Inuzuka clan with our dogs. See, since they're ninja hounds, they play fetch a little differently. It's similar to tag. Two people run around tossing the dog bone back and forth when the ninja hound gets close to them. The game's over when everyone's too tired to continue."

Ryuu smiled brightly and accepted Kiba's offer. "Sweet!" Kiba cheered. They made their way over to the park, Kiba getting out the dog bone and notifying Ryuu about the game. "You'll want to run." Kiba warned, "Fast. We're using Akamaru's favorite bone." Ryuu gulped.

When they got there, they set their bags down by a tree and Kiba took the bone in his hand. Ryuu got ready to run, settling in the same position as Kiba, Akamaru right behind them. Kiba lifted his hand up to show three fingers. Two. One. "Go!" Kiba yelled, taking off with Ryuu right beside him. They kept running around the park, swerving around trees, jumping through the branches and swinging off of obstacles to double around. They tossed the bone back and forth for hours until finally Kiba dropped, throwing the bone to Ryuu, who ran faster so Akamaru wouldn't catch his now-focused prey. After a while, Ryuu pretended to run completely out of energy and fell to the floor, Akamaru triumphantly taking his bone back and trotting off towards their bags.

Ryuu grunted as he stood up, not realizing how little he was pretending. He limped over to Kiba, helping him over his shoulder. Ryuu chuckled and carried Kiba over to Akamaru and their belongings. "You got tired out first." Ryuu pointed out. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks Ryuu." Kiba said, grunting in pain as Ryuu set him down and flopped next to him. "No problem. Anything for you." Ryuu said, realizing what he said a second too late. After a while with no answer, Ryuu fell asleep.

Kiba waited for the quiet snores before responding, "Yeah. I like you too, Ryuu." He chuckled before falling asleep himself.


End file.
